


101 Uses for Duct Tape

by Alysswolf



Category: MacGyver (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysswolf/pseuds/Alysswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how did Krycek get out of that silo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Uses for Duct Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody here belongs to me. They're just passing through and should be back home any minute.  
> Written for the Crossovers 100 community. Prompt - Insides

“Bastards”

Krycek pounded helplessly on the metal door until his fists were raw and sore. Not that he expected it to do any good, but it was something to do to hold off the dark loneliness of the silo. The alien ship in the center of the floor emitted a faint glow, enough to cast eerie shadows on the metal walls.

Krycek avoided looking at the ship. The oil entity had brought him here and then abandoned him with as little regard as if he were a getaway car jettisoned after reaching safety. In Krycek’s opinion, the Consortium and the aliens were a perfect match for each other. Each had a callous disregard for tools once the need for them had passed. The men who were prepared to sell out the human race in exchange for personal safety might find that the aliens would have as little regard for their tools once invasion was a fact, not a threat.

Abandoning his futile attempt to remind the outside world of his existence, Krycek began looking around for a way to get out of this trap. He had no intention of dying inside this metal sarcophagus, but he was willing to concede that staying alive wasn’t going to be easy. Escape was unlikely, but it was more likely than a rescue. Mulder was the only one he knew who would be foolish enough to let him out, but Mulder didn’t know he was trapped. One of these days he would really have to decide whether Mulder was a dangerous loose cannon or a lunatic hero. He wondered how long it would take before he would welcome one of Mulder’s fists in his face if it meant an open door out of here.

As he circled around the walls looking for a way out, Krycek tried to ignore the shadows dancing on the wall. His mind would begin playing tricks on him if he relaxed his guard. He had been in prisons before and had seen the results of prolonged isolation. He intended to escape with his mind intact. He had things to do, plans to turn upside down, and didn’t have time for insanity. First on his list was getting out of this metal tube.

What was it that Mulder always said: he believed in extreme possibilities? If it got him out of here, Krycek was willing to broaden his mind to consider just about any possibility.

Suddenly, a hand came out of the shadows holding something. Krycek jumped and reached for the gun he didn’t have. It was a bit too early to be having hallucinations, so either he was going mad ahead of schedule or he wasn’t alone in here. The latter prospect offered some hopeful possibilities. Looking closer at the hand, he realized that the object being offered was a Swiss Army Knife.

“There’s a hatch about thirty feet up. Let’s see if we can’t jury-rig something that will get us up there,” the stranger said with an engaging grin. In his other hand he held several tent stakes, a coiled rope, and what looked like a roll of duct tape.

Krycek realized that he had just run across someone even crazier than Mulder, but maybe it took crazy people to get out of tight corners. Then he started to laugh. It was a rather grim, sarcastic laugh, but he couldn’t help it. If this plan worked, he wasn’t going to tell anyone. Who would believe him?

The End


End file.
